Panty, Stocking, and Boxer with Garterbelt
by Psychochiken
Summary: Many know the story of the two fallen Angels. But what happens to the story when something is changed? Find out what happens to the story as the two twin Angels and their older brother Boxer fight ghosts and raise hell in Daten City.
1. Excretion Without Honor and Humanity

**A/n: Okay, I'll be honest. This is NOT, I repeat NOT, an idea I initially had. But after watching the series(and laughing my ass off) I couldn't help but get thoughts for this. And this is the fruit of those thoughts. So here it is, if you like it, awesome; if you hate it, then fuck off.**

**Disclaimer: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is not mine at all. **

Episode 1: Excretion Without Honor and Humanity

"Daten City. A town clinging to the threshold between Heaven and Hell. Where the peace of it's human inhabitants is regularly threatened by foul-tempered evil spirits. A vent of darkness lodged in the cracks of troubled souls who obstruct this town today; unnoticed, silent, deadly. However there are some who wield a light beyond all human understanding! They descend their stools of righteousness to eradicate those shadows bound by the bowels of Hell! But who could've been given the duty of eliminating this darkness? Are they servants of God?! Or minions of the Devil?!"

"Chuck, chuck chuck chuck, chuck chuck!" blabbered the small, green, drooling dog while he jumped around back and forth for no apparent reason other than to do so. He was just enjoying his day as he would normally do as he lived in the church of Daten City. Unfortunately, his day was about to turn, like it normally would, very bad, as a giant cluster of storm clouds gathered above the church. Lightning boomed overhead and a single bolt descended upon him, electrifying him as he let out a cry of of electrified pain. When the lightning stopped, he was a smoking charred dog creature. Then, out of a secret passage of the church, a dark-skinned man with a large afro on his head appeared and bonked the head of the small creature with a hammer, causing him to spit up a small roll of parchment from his mouth. A message from Heaven it was, as it unrolled and on it bore the hint: W.C.

A few minutes later, a loud alarm went off throughout the church, alerting an emergency to it's three sleeping residents. In one of the rooms, a room covered in pink furniture and drapes, a blonde-haired naked man emerged from the pink covers of the room's actual inhabitant and started freaking out at the alarm.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?!" he exclaimed as he began rushing to put his clothes and police uniform back on. His antics, along with the loud alarm, woke the long, blonde-haired young woman he had been sleeping with as she silently arose from her bed.

In another room, this one filled with dark colors and gothic furniture, another young woman with violet and pink hair with a blue bow in her hair groggily awoke to the alarm, only to lay back down moments later as she attempted to ignore the loud sounds going off.

In the last room, a blue room filled with racks and shelves of various dangerous weapons, lay a young man sleeping away under his covers without a care in the world. Not even the loud sounds of the alarm seemed to disturb his sleep as he kept snoring away.

At the same time down in the altar of the church, the dark-skinned man from earlier who wore a light blue robe with, ironically with upside-down crosses; stood waiting along with the green dog, who was still slightly singed from earlier. "Chuck chuck chuck," it said while sucking up a bit of saliva dangling from it's mouth. It bounced around the same as outside until a large pink couch with all four previously mentioned people on it, landed on the dog, squishing him.

"Having a good morning, Panty?" the man asked the blonde haired woman in his deep voice.

"That's your cue to go sweet-cheeks," she yawned to her male cop companion as he sheepishly left the building saying he'll call her. This was Panty, elder of the Anarchy twins.

"And how you feeling this morning, Stocking?"

"Fuck off. Don't talk to me until I've had my god damn sugar," the goth girl replied, taking a bite out of the piece of pie that was in her hands. This was Stocking Anarchy, younger of the twins.

"And what about your morning, Boxer?"

"I'm awake," came the voice of the young brown haired man as he emerged from his covers sleepily but at the same time giving the preacher in front of him a nasty death glare. "And that's enough to make me want to kill you painfully." He was Boxer, eldest of the Anarchy sibling, five years older than his younger twin sisters.

All sat in silence as Panty kept dozing off back into sleep while Stocking ate her sweets and Boxer glared at the dark-skinned man in silence. Finally, the preacher broke the silence, "Heaven has blessed us with a clue that should lead us to another ghost to take out. Listen up!" He reached into his large afro and pulled out the parchment from earlier and showed it to the trio. "Water Closet! That means bathroom!"

All three seemed to ignore him as they slowly drifted back into sleep; with Boxer still slightly glaring, Stocking sucking on her piece of pie, and Panty snoring away. The dog from earlier, showing no signs of harm at all, kept saying, "Chuck chuck chuck chuck" repeatedly even though no one was paying attention to him.

A rope descended in front of the preacher as he pulled it, bringing up a screen for all to view. "We have reports of people being suddenly and inexplicably sucked into their toilets, almost as if the commodes were eating them alive. Taking a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable positions a person can find themselves in," the preacher said as various pictures of what he described appeared on screen, "For someone or something to prey upon that weakness is a vicious and damnable act! Whoa this be the work of a ghost!"

His words were ignored completely however, as the siblings were conversing among themselves. "All I need out of life is to wake up next to some morning wood," Panty said.

"Geez, is there anything hard you refuse jump on?" Boxer asked.

"Oh, stop it with the self-righteous bullshit," Panty replied, "Everyone's got a hobby."

"Yeah that's true, I'll stick with sugar," Stocking said.

"And I'll stick with my naps," Boxer answered.

"Don't you ever crave protein?" Panty asked her sister.

"Don't you ever not?"

"Hey, it's good for you! Ain't that right Garter?" Panty asked the preacher.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "First of all, why the fuck would you think I know the answer to that?!" His words were mostly ignored as Panty cleaned out her ear and Stocking played with the ends of her hair while Boxer laid his head down trying to sleep again. "And secondly," Garterbelt continued, "If you don't want to be stuck here forever, the only option you pathetic excuses for anything resembling Angels have is to buy your way back into Heaven with Heaven Coins you collect exterminating evil ghosts!" He brought out a suitcase and opened it, showing three golden coins with a large H with small wings on them while the other slots remained blank. "Contrary to popular belief you are not here to collect men, sugar, or sleep! So focus and stop acting like fat-ass retards!"

All eyes were glared in irritation as Chuck let out a loud fart up into the faces of the sisters and laughed. They barely noticed as Panty smashed her fist into his head and Stocking picked him up with her foot tossing and beat the small dog among the three siblings until Boxer smacked him towards the screen, in which he splattered upon spraying his brain and blood on the screen as he slid off.

Seconds later, he was just fine as he stood on the podium next to Garter with a small bit of drool hanging from his mouth. "So what're you thinking?" Stocking asked Panty.

"Eh, fuck it. Let's go," she replied.

Moments later, the siblings stood fully dressed and ready to begin their day. Panty wore her usual red short-skirted dress with red heels and gold bracelets while Stocking wore her usual black and white goth dress and holding her cat doll Honekoneko. Boxer wore a black shirt with a skeleton holding two swords in it's hands along with black shorts and shoes and his signature black headphones.

"Hey Stocking, Boxer?" Panty asked.

"Yes, Panty?"

"What's up?"

"You two ready to roll?" she said holding the key to their car.

Turning the key in the ignition, Panty started up the car and sped out of the underground lot where they kept it. As an area of ground lifted up out of the graveyard, the siblings and their pink Hummer, See-Through, sped out onto the highway, knocking away several others cars in the process.

"Yeah!" Panty yelled, "I love how See-Through always gets us where we need to go with some mother-fucking style!" As she tore through Daten City's streets she yelled, "Get it, girl! Get it!", smashing any and all other vehicles at got in her way. Finally after a little bit of driving, Panty yelled, "Bingo!" as she crashed See-Through into a plumber's van, subsequently hitting the plumber talking with the lady of the house.

As he lay in a pained wreck the siblings left their car and approached the plumber.

"Found him!" Panty exclaimed, having "found" their target.

"A toilet and a plumber dude?" Boxer asked staring at the slight carnage in front of him.

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Are you sure?" Stocking asked.

"That's the fucker we're looking for. Isn't that right asshole?!" Panty exclaimed drawing her gun and pointing it at the plumber's head. "Tell me, do you feel lucky punk? Well do ya? Do ya?"

"That might not be him," Stocking said.

Panty ignored this as she pulled back the hammer of the gun and fired three rounds at the guy, which only bounced off his head. " I don't think it's him," she said bluntly.

"Color me shocked," Boxer said sarcastically.

"Please stop hitting me, it really hurts!" the plumber cried out trying to shield himself. "I haven't done anything!"

Panty stared at him for a moment before saying, "Fuck, you're a hot piece of ass..."

The older woman to the side piped up, "You are preaching to the vag, sister!"

Panty drooled a bit as she handed Stocking her underwear saying, "Hang on to these for me."

"Gross."

She then drove off with the plumber in his van, as Boxer and Stocking guessed to a Motel where they knew what would happen next. The two stood in silence for a moment until Boxer said, "Well, she won't be back for a while. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, as long as there's sugar in it," Stocking replied before getting behind the wheel of See-Through and driving back to the bakery for some food.

Later that night...

The three siblings had reunited at the church and Panty was saying to them, "Well, he's feeling lucky now."

"But he was just a plumber," Boxer pointed out.

"So true, and my pipes are totally clean," Panty said not even noticing the dark look Garter had while he was standing in front of them.

"How long have you been waiting to use that joke?" Stocking asked sarcastically.

"Fuck, it seems like forever. I couldn't not, you know what I mean?"

"WHAT'RE YOU SAYING?! YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?! YOU ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT!" Garter yelled at them in which he was again ignored.

"Chuck, chuck chuck," Chuck said before Garter smashed his fist into his head.

"Oh Lord, grant me the patience! Let's just fucking eat!"

After dinner...

"*Burp!* Shit, was that good!" Panty exclaimed.

"I'll wake up from sleep for a meal like this any day," Boxer said letting out a loud belch that scared the bats out of the bell tower.

"Your curry is unreal, Garter!" Stocking said.

Garter laughed and replied, "That's 'cause it's black, baby! You won't ever go back!"

"So what's up for dessert? I'm guessing chocolate! But for no reason in particular," Stocking said excited for some sweets.

"Well, I don't give a shit," Panty said heading upstairs, "So I'm gonna go take one. I'll be in the can if you need me."

"Don't let the toilet eat you!" Stocking called.

"Oh, screw off!" Panty yelled back.

Stocking began to talk about chocolate from one of the bakeries in town while Boxer listened to his music. After a few minutes the two heard Panty yell, "Stocking! Stocking, help me goddammit! Stocking!"

Stocking grew irritated and yelled back, "Shut up, Panty! No one wants to talk to you while you taking a dump, that's so disgusting! I hope you shit you face off while your shitting your guts out if that makes you feel any better!" She laughed at that last part while Boxer sweatdropped and began to hear what sounded like Panty fighting something. Then a few moments later, everyone heard a loud blast upstairs as well as Panty's yells. This caused all of them to rush up and discover the room outside the bathroom covered in feces as well as Panty herself.

"Okay. I get it now," Panty said with a strangely calm demeanor.

"Okay you get what now?" Garter asked now in a regular black dress shirt and wearing an apron while washing a plate.

"Maybe the what's curry," Stocking suggested. Just then, the horrid and overwhelming stench emanating from the area caused all three of the people to vomit.

"Oh yeah. I get it," Panty said again as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, we don't get it," Stocking said before the three of them threw up again. Afterwards Stocking resumed eating her slice of cake like nothing happened as Garter held a plate of his own vomit.

Outside, the sewers began to back up as spurts of fecal matter began to shoot out of the manholes and into the air. Those spurts then reformed into one area, forming a giant monster of poop.

"What the hell is that thing?!" a civilian asked freaked out.

"It looks like a huge ass scoop of chocolate ice cream!" another cried out.

"Hey, I want some! Yummy!" A little boy said before all succumbed to the smell of the shit pile and threw up all at once. The people were then washed away as the ghost sent a wave of it's feces body at them.

The police came in gigantic swarms as car after car piled into the street. Some even began to knock others away as they piled on each other, heading for the poop ghost. As they arrived on the scene, all cops came out and drew their guns, one yelling, "Freeze, shithead!" while another said, "Don't make any sudden movements!" All the police then proceeded to fire their weapons at the ghost, which only caused small amounts of it's body to fall around them, resulting in another puke fest.

"Shit for doo-doo..." the ghost moaned as it covered the police and their cars in poop.

The captain of the police looked on and exclaimed, "Holy shit! What the fuck are we gonna do?!"

Garter cleared his throat behind the man, now dressed again in his preacher robes. "Er, no offense preacher man," the captain apologized, "But Jesus God what is that?!"

"Unfortunately you be staring into the brown eye of an evil spirit," Garter answered to the shock of the man. "The negative energy created by all the plumbers who suffocated and died from the stench of clogged ass toilets has manifested itself into a vengeful spirit! This powerful ghost utilized all the fecal matter in the city to achieve it's poody poop physical form."

"That's disgusting, "a random cop said.

"Oh god. He's going to spew!" Another said as the captain threw up.

"Ugh, I don't think I can handle anymore bodily functions!" the first cop said sickly.

"Suck it up dude! Not literally I mean- Oh shit! I'm going to hurl again!"

"Don't tell me prayer is the only thing that can get us out of this?!" the police captain exclaimed.

"Why the heck would I tell you that?!" Garter exclaimed loudly, "God ain't even here right now! Prayer can go to hell man, we got Angels! Panty, Stocking, Boxer, you're up!"

"What, do you mean that walking turdscicle over there?" someone said in disbelief referring to Panty, who was still covered in crap.

"And that goth chick who clearly has daddy issues?"

"Not to mention the guy who looks like a freaking stoner."

The trio stopped just a little ways from the ghost as Panty said, "It's time for us to flush the toilet."

"Number 1, that was cheesy; and number 2, you smell like shit," Stocking said back.

"How about I buy you a cake from that fancy bakery and you manage to do this without saying another fucking word?" Panty asked, not wanting any more(pardon the pun) crap out of her sister.

"As long as what I'm saying now doesn't count I'm in," Stocking replied.

"Hey, how about we quit bullshitting and get this bullshit over with alright?" Boxer said, ready to fight. "You two ready to rock?"

"Yeah!" They both replied.

(*P&S soundtrack "Fly Away"*)

As a halo formed on each of the siblings heads as it came down around them, transforming their clothes into their Heaven garments. For Panty, she wore a pure white sleeveless top that cut off at the bottom her ribs exposing her stomach and wearing a white frilly short skirt with red hearts. Stocking was similar, except her's was all one piece and the hearts on her's were blue. Boxer's clothes had become a pure white as his his shorts became white pants while he stood at a DJ table while Panty and Stocking stood by their dancing poles as translucent blue wings and halos formed on each of them.

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness," they said in unison, removing the garments ascertaining to their names, "O evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth. May the thunderous power of the garments from these holy warriors strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurities and returning you from whence you came!"

Their garments began to glow and change shape as the three yelled together, "Repent, you mother fucker!" Panty's panties transformed into a pistol, firing it at the head of the ghost, cutting clean thought it. A moment later, a large hole exploded where the bullet hit as Stocking transformed her Stockings into a katana and slashed cutting the air and the ghost. Finally, Boxer's boxers transformed into a large bazooka and the shot it fired left a gigantic gaping hole in the middle of the beast. "This blows!" It said before exploding.

Everyone stared in awe for a moment before leaping up in celebration at the Angels' victory. The three of them stood posed for a moment with their weapons pointed out as a golden coin flew down between and gave a shine.

Garter picked it up and said, "Good, Angels. You got a coin."

"All that for just one? What a rip-off," Boxer said.

"Yeah, but one more, so quit your bitching," Garter countered. Then the bell f the church began to ring loudly as it's sounds reached throughout the city. "When evil has been vanquished," Garter explained, "So rings the bell. At least I'm assuming that's why it's ringing." The bell continued to ring for a few more minutes as everyone calmed down from the events.

Panty cracked her neck as Stocking demanded that she keep her promise and buy her that cake. "I need sweets stat!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Look I found a tasty little treat for me too!" Panty replied pulling along another cop for her to have fun with later.

"Well, you two do whatever, I'm going back to bed. I've been up long enough as is," Boxer said sleepily.

"You three still have a punishment to face," Garter said interrupting them.

"Ooh, like what? Bondage?" Stocking asked excitedly.

"What would I get out of that?"

"Uh, yeah. I have plans so you can leave me the hell alone," Panty said as they all walked towards the church.

Boxer stopped for a moment and turned around, seeing all the feces still left in the streets. After a moment, a huge pile of it crushed a house and covered another guy in it. He smirked and thought to himself, 'Well, it ain't my problem.' With that, he ran to catch up with his little sisters, and more importantly get back to bed.

**End note: So, apparently I'm more motivated to write this than I am to write any of my other stuff... Is that bad? Oh well, this chapter was pretty much the same as the first episode but I promise as time goes on stuff will be different. Until then, just bear with me and review, favorite and follow. Ciao!**


	2. Death Race 2010

**A/n: Time for chapter two. This is when thing start to get a bit different from the original story. I did promise that but it won't be by too much here. Just trust me though, I've got some good things in store for the future.**

**Disclaimer sucks. Moving on.**

Episode 2: Death Race 2010

*Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Rii- Beep!*

"Boxer here. What the fuck do you want?" the eldest Anarchy sibling said sleepily answering his phone.

"Where the hell are you at, Boxer?!" came Garterbelt's loud and angry voice on the other side.

"I'm at the park right now. Why do you want to know?" he answered.

"Because there's a ghost going through the streets of Daten City, that's why! How can you have not noticed that?!"

"Umm, because I was napping, and which by the way, you interrupted again, so I hope you like dying barbecue style, Garter," Boxer said yawning and laying back down on his pillow.

"Get the fuck up! Stocking need your help taking this one down, and where the fuck is Panty?!" Garter demanded, much to Boxer's annoyance.

"Probably getting laid, you know how she is, why're you asking me? Besides, Stocking can easily take this ghost out I bet. They'll be done by lunch. Now, if you'll excuse me Garter, I have a nap to finish," Boxer said about to hang up.

"Oh no you won't! You're gonna get up and go help your sister or I swear to God I'll come down there and drag your ass out of bed and make you fight that ghost!" Garter threatened.

"Okay, fine! If it'll get you to quit your goddamn bitching then fine I will!" Boxer shouted before hanging up. "Fucking asshole," he muttered, folding his blanket and placing it and his pillow inside the secret section of the tree he was sleeping in. Once that was done, he jumped down and shook the leaves out of his hair. Looking around, he began to contemplate how to get to Stocking. "Dickhole didn't even tell me where she was," he said irritatedly.

"Hey, did you hear about that race car ghost rampaging through town?"

Boxer's ears perked at those words and turned his head towards the conversing pair of bikers.

"Yeah, I heard that goth Anarchy girl is fighting it with her car," the other answered.

"Excuse me," Boxer said getting their attention, "But this fight between the Anarchy girl and the ghost, where is it happening?"

"Up in the northern parts of the city, last I heard they were heading towards the mall area," the first biker answered.

"Thanks, I just got one more question," Boxer said pointing towards their bikes, "Which one of your guy's bikes are the fastest?"

"Well, that should be obvious," the second said pointing to the bike on the right, "It's mine!"

"Say what?!" the first said getting pissed at the other's words, "How the fuck is your puny little shit bike faster than mine?!"

"Watch what you call a little shit bike!" the second yelled leaping at the other and attacking him. Boxer merely smiled as picked up the keys that the bikers had so conveniently left for him on the table. Snatching the first biker's up he walked over to the bike and started it up, getting the attention of the two fighting in the process.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled charging for Boxer.

Before he could catch him though, Boxer sped off yelling, "Sorry! I'll bring it back if I remember!"

"Fucker! Get back here with my ride!" Boxer heard the man yell as he sped away and off to help his sister.

With Panty...

*Riiiiing! Riiii-*

"This is Panty."

"Where're you at?!" Garter demanded through her phone.

"I'm... Uhhh... Visiting the elderly at a nursing home," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, you're at the Immoral Motel!"

"Shit!" *Beep!* "Whoops, I got another call," Panty said hanging up on Garter.

"Panty! Are you watching tv?!" Stocking yelled through the phone.

"Nope. What's up?"

"You diddling another douchebag?! Get your skank ass out here and help me!" Stocking demanded.

"Fine, calm down! It's not like this guy's rocking my world or anything!" Panty said irritated.

Panty quickly got dressed into a biker chick outfit and grabbed the man she had been sleeping with's key for his bike.

"I wasn't kidding, my bike's wicked fast!"

"Yeah, well guess what fuck-face? A little technique doesn't hurt. Oh and, thanks for the ride," she replied leaving the room and driving off.

With Stocking...

"Get outta the way losers! That means I'm gonna run your asses over!" The speeding car ghost laughed as he was being chased by Stocking in See-Through and a bunch of cops as well. "And no one can stop me!"

A news helicopter flew just above the ghost with the newsman saying into his microphone with his baby-like accent, "He's wun over everyone in his path, spiwwing the bwood of numerous innocent victims! It's an awarming case of woad wage!"

Stocking got up next to the ghost yelling, "Come on!" before slamming into it's side.

"Hahahaha! Aww, are you trying to catch me kitty cat?" the ghost taunted, "Well being it on bitch! But to be honest I do think you'll be able to handle what in packing! That means I have a big dick!" The two then crashed into the mall, causing multiple innocents to scream and panic as two fast vehicles sped towards them.

Meanwhile, Panty had managed to get to the mall area on her bike. Seeing the blasts and explosions just a short ways away from where she was, she guided the bike through the mall catching up with to them; just as the bunch of cop cars crashed into a small store and hitting a woman chewing out a salesperson for a dress she bought that was way too small for her size.

"Haha! Not even close!" the ghost laughed at the fallen cops, not noticing Panty above him. Breaking through the glass and driving down the stairs she finally caught up to the ghost saying, "Hey, what's up shit-pickle? So where're you off to in such a fucking hurry?"

"Who the hell cares where I'm off to as long as I get off! Oh yeah good one, that means ejaculate specifically!" the ghost answered rudely.

"Yeah," Panty answered, "I got that. Trust me, wheat breath, if there's anything I understand it's a big O."

"It's about time, did you mount everything on your way over?" Stocking said angrily to Panty.

"Uhh, you two know each other?" the speeding car said confused.

"I did not," Panty answered while removing her underwear and transforming it, "But I'll be sure to make that happen for you next time!"

"Hahahaha, get a load of this! Take it off!" the ghost said slamming into Panty's bike and ramming it into the wall.

"Back off my sis, cockwad!" came a yell from behind. The ghost just barely managed to pull off to avoid a blast from Boxer's bazooka as he sped up next to his sisters.

"Took ya long enough!" Panty yelled at him.

"Like you're one to talk, Panty! Who were you fucking this time?" Boxer retaliated, "On second thought, I don't want to know. Let's just end this bastard already!"

"What the hell?! More of you?! Do you guys spawn like fucking rabbits?! Whatever, you all can just chew on my tail pipe! That means bite my ass!" the speed obsessed ghost yelled before crashing through another store. The three crashed through as well but Panty seemed to get coated in the merchandise as Stocking laughed at her.

"That's what you get for being late!" she said.

"Shit! Where did Backlace go?!" Panty cried looking for her gun. Looking ahead she found it, on top of the ghost's head.

"What's on my face?!" The ghost yelled as the gun turned back into it's underwear form and covering his head. "Hey, who turned out the lights?!"

"Aaah! My gun is on your face! Well, technically it's my panties!" Panty cried.

"Shit! On the bright side it does smell like I'm going really fast!" the ghost said as he began licking her underwear with his abnormally long tongue.

"Okay, that's just weird!" Boxer yelled, slightly creeped out.

"Hey, stop licking that right now!" Panty demanded watching in horror.

"Bet you've never said that before!" Stocking said as Panty abandoned her bike and took the wheel of See-Through.

In the skies, the newscaster kept talking about what was happening below him. "It wooks as though the Anarchy Siblings: Panty, Stocking, and Boxer have finawy joined forces and are determined to catch this unwuwy woadster! Wait, we may not need out angewic assassins after all! Our convoy of powice cars is closing in on the cweepy car from behind!" True to his words the cops were shooting every firearm they had at the ghost, unfortunately seeming to do not much damage.

"What the hell?!" Panty yelled, "You're totally stealing our jobs ya thieves!"

Every shot that hit the ghost was repelled at once as he turned and smacked a police car causing it to crash into other into a giant tidal wave of metallic vehicles. "Take this, that means suck it coppers!"

All three sibling stared in fear as the massive wave of cars came down upon them, as they narrowly dodged the oncoming vehicular death. Until one particular came at Boxer at great speed, he would be unable to move the bike quick enough to get out of harms way.

"Boxer!" the twin sisters cried. Boxer decided to take a chance and jumped for See-Through, narrowly avoiding the police car as it crushed the stolen bike. Grabbing onto the backseat, Chuck and Stocking pulled in the eldest Anarchy sibling and began chasing after the ghost again as the many firearms that the police had piled up inside the back.

The ghost laughed arrogantly before noticing a giant police blockade ahead of him. "Are you trying to create a barricade? Against me? You idiots! Who the hell do you think you are, the Spartan Army?! I'm gonna be glad to hit the fuck outta you donut eating dipshits!" He said before a car crashed into him, followed by several others before becoming a giant crushing pile of metal. When the pile became too huge, the ghost yelled, "I'm outta here!" and burst out the top of the pile as the Anarchy Siblings watched it land near them, only now it was just a head with four little stubs for legs.

"Ah, life in the fast lane," Panty mused, "It just makes you finish quicker."

"That means you're dead," Stocking said raising her sword before Panty stopped her so she could get her panties. But when she reached down the ghost was gone and leaping over the bridge and took over a giant 18-wheeler.

"That's not good," they all said at once.

"You do know this is your fault, Panty?" Boxer asked.

"I'm aware of that, thanks. That doesn't mean you can destroy my panties though, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I've got an idea."

"Chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck."

Cops below freaked out as the giant truck smashed through anything in his way. "Not being made of fiberglass is awesome! It's time for payback you scumbag pigs! Which I'm saying, because your all cops!"

"Hey fatass!" Panty yelled as she ran across the cars shooting at the ghost with multiple guns on her back, "I have an idea, why don't you let me help you lighten your load?!" Jumping up and firing multiple rounds into his head, she stopped in fear of destroying her underwear and landed on top of the truck before switching to different guns as the helicopter crew watched.

"Are we wolling?!" The newsman asked.

Using the two submachine guns she shot dozens if bullets into the side engine to try and destroy it. "You got nothing!" The ghost taunted only for Panty to use more powerful guns. "Oh, shit! Except that! Goddamnit! Stop, that hurts! That means ow! Mother fucking ow! Son of a bitch you're brutal!"

Discarding the last gun, she smelt her fingers and cringed saying, "Gross! Gunpowder smells like old hag stank."

"What's wrong?! Hey dick-angel are you giving up already?! Huh?" The ghost looked ahead to see Stocking standing on the hood of See-Through with her sword in hand on a direct line towards him. "No way. Is this a challenge? What, are you playing Chicken with the rooster bitch?! I give you credit though," he said speeding up dramatically with Panty barely holding on, "You got some massive balls!"

Stocking shifted to a readying stance as the ghost drew nearer and nearer until Boxer yelled out, "Now Chuck!" Chuck then took the wheel and turned sharply as Boxer jumped out and landed on the hood of the ghost, ripping Panty's underwear of it's head and tossing it to her. "Panty, catch!" He yelled as she caught Backlace and shot the left engine, blowing it up slowing down the ghost considerably so she could jump into See-Through.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The ghost yelled out before Boxer out his bazooka Clear Shot in his face.

"Surprise! Sorry, but your joyride's over pal! Repent mother fucker!" He yelled pulling the trigger and blasting the ghost.

"Is this my stop?" The ghost said before exploding. Boxer jumped off and landed in See-Through where his sisters were waiting. The three watched in awe as the explosion in the front of the truck caused the rest of it to fly into the air and toward the news copter. The newsman screamed in fear as the shadow loomed over him, finally slamming down as the bell from the church rang out, signaling the ghost's defeat.

"So, how many'd we get?" Panty asked.

"Three Heavens."

"Cheap and disappointing."

"I don't know, you seemed to enjoy it," Boxer said, teasing his little sister.

"Hey, everyone likes to go fast but without good technique what's the point?" Panty said picking up her underwear and holding it by her fingers. "Ugh, I'm never wearing these again."

"Oh well. Take us home Stocking, I've got a nap to finish," Boxer said kicking back in his seat as Stocking drove back to the church.

"There's a gospel told by these angels filled with the light of hope or the darkness of despair. The people live their lives unaware, here in the city located somewhere between Heaven and Earth."

"My bike!" The biker from earlier screamed out at his destroyed ride.

"Heh, now who's ride is a puny little shit bike?" The other taunted.

End.

**Closing note: So if you've seen this episode you know it goes on for a bit longer after the game of Chicken. But I decided it would be good to end it there. If you don't like it, then tough; I told you it'd be different. Until next time!**


	3. The Turmoil of the Beehive

**A/n: A shout out to the first person to favorite this story! Punisher7771, you rock! Thanks for liking and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Episode 3: The Turmoil of the Beehive

"Daten City, sometimes it feels like a vacuous place where everyone wants to be number one, especially in high school. The guys want the girls to want them and the girls want the other girls to want to be them. However, sometimes being the best, means being the worst."

Morning came as usual for the tenants in the church of Daten City. Panty was drifting between being awake and falling back asleep while Boxer just kept snoring away without a care in the world and Stocking was using the bathroom. Now, these events may not seem to have a connection, because they don't; but today, what each of them were doing came together at once, as Garter closed the Bible he was reading and the siblings fell in front of him.

"Good morning Angels," he said slightly sarcastically, "It's so nice of you to grace us with your most malcontent presence today!"

"This is who I'm waking up to?! Asshole," Panty remarked rudely spitting a bit of morning slobber out of her mouth.

"I'm not going to stop what I was doing so you only have yourself to blame for what you're about to smell, preacher douchebag," Stocking said on the toilet.

"I'm going to ignore that and- wait. Where's your lazy-ass brother?" Garter asked before hearing a light snoring coming from above. Looking up they saw Boxer wrapped in his blankets and dangling from one of the chandeliers on the ceiling. Saying nothing, Garter merely pulled a rope that appeared in front of him and the chandelier folded up, causing Boxer to drop straight to the floor and land with a loud thud and yelp of pain.

Boxer slowly rose from the ground behind Panty's bed and said in a voice that was sleepy and full of malice, "You're really pushing my buttons lately, Garter. Be thankful I haven't killed you yet..."

"And a good morning to you too, Boxer. Alright twats, we have a grave situation on our hands!" Garter declared.

"I'll say. Let me guess, it's another rogue glory hole shitstorm?" Panty said cleaning out her ear as Stocking licked a chocolate ice cream cone, as she was no longer taking a dump.

"The only shitstorm here is the one coming out of your mouth on a daily basis. But I'm prepared for it this time."

"Chu-uck!" Chuck said pulling out an extremely short man with a large mustache in a suit from behind Garterbelt by his tie.

"Ladies and Panty," Garter said as the man tucked in his tie, "Meet our new client, the principal of Daten City's academic institution. We only have one here apparently."

"Client for what? Sorry, but I don't do old dudes," Panty remarked.

"Oh well that's just- oh never mind! Well, the thing is our students are missing ot rather they're- yeowtch!" he said as Chuck jumped up and chomped his head, "Some of them are still there but I've called the police and they can't figure it out!"

"Then there must be a ghost behind it right? Can I go now?" Stocking said playing with Honekoneko.

"It's more than just a ghost! It's a devil itself, please save our school!" The man said as he ran up and started rubbing himself on Panty's leg only to be picked up and drop kicked by Boxer.

"Leg rape?" Boxer said, "Way to have him ask for our help, Garter. Like we have a fucking choice in the matter."

"I knew you'd agree," Garter said smugly, "Alright you hookers! Go wash your asses in the sink and get to school! Find that ghost and take it out before it makes off with any more students! And remember your incognito so resist the urge to be yourselves!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever," Boxer said as he went of to shower, having no intentions of following Garter's orders. Once all three were ready, they hopped in See-Through and began speeding down the road towards the school.

Daten City High School...

The halls were crowded with all the usual sorts of high school types. From the jocks to the nerds and every other type of person in between was there. So it only came natural that all attention was drawn to See-Through as it smashed through the hall, running into a few students in the process, and parked in the hallway. The car doors opened and a red carpet rolled out showing the three siblings in school attire. Panty wore a white collared blouse and green tie with a plaid skirt as Stocking wore a similar outfit except she wore a black long sleeved button up over her collar shirt and her skirt was a blue plaid as opposed to Panty's, which was red. Boxer wore a blue open collar polo with blue jean pants with his signature black headphones still around his neck.

"Wow Panty, you actually managed to drive through a building without managing to kill me this time," Boxer said to his younger sister as they exited the vehicle.

"Fuck off. My driving is just fine and you know it. Y'know, maybe if you didn't stick your head out the side like Chuck does, you wouldn't nearly die so much," Panty countered easily.

"Are those celebrities?" A teen asked, interrupting Boxer before he could speak.

"Are they here to shoot a music video?" another said.

Panty answered him saying, "We're Angels, dick."

"You do know what incognito means right?" Stocking asked, "It's the opposite of that."

"I'm pretty sure we lost the incognito status when Panty crashed through the front doors and drove through the hallway just now," Boxer said, smirking a little.

Panty ignored that comment and started to walk down the hall, all the while the male students were taking pictures of he and Stocking while the females did the same with Boxer. "Who would've thunk the Earthly high school boys would be just as pervy as the assholes in Heaven?" she said as the males leered lustfully at her, which were quickly dismissed at Boxer's extreme murder glare. While he and his sister's would often do their own thing with little care, Boxer would still look out for his little siblings any chance he could. That is what a big brother does after all.

"That was convincing, for a minute there I thought you might actually have an idea of what schools might be like up in Heaven," Stocking said.

"I specifically said the _perverts_ up there. I wouldn't have any idea what classes were like if I actually went, would I?" Panty countered.

"That's true, hey Boxer, didn't you used to skip most of your classes just to take a nap somewhere?" Stocking asked her elder brother.

"Yep I did. And trust me, I found a whole plethora of good napping spots up in Heaven. Seems I'll have to do the same down here too," he answered.

Their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a whiny male screaming ahead of them. The crowd parted ways to show a slightly tall figure running for his life as what looked like bees attacked his entire body, completely covering him.

"What in the fuck?" Panty asked before Boxer transformed his underwear and fired at the figure. At three shots, the bees were completely gone, but Boxer fired one more just to be sure. The blast hit home and the figure flew above them, doing a few flips in the process and landed behind the group face-first as a small yellow beehive landed beside him.

"Was that necessary?" Stocking asked annoyed.

"I don't like bees," Boxer answered simply.

Now that the boy wasn't covered in insects, the Anarchy Siblings managed to get a good look at him. He had ginger hair that covered his eyes and wore a green jumpsuit outfit with various stickers of occult variety on it and what looked like a metal backpack with a hose attached to it.

The teen looked up quickly and the first thing he saw was Panty, or in his eyes an extremely gorgeous woman standing in front of him. "Whoa, holy Mary mother," he whispered with a light blush decorating his cheeks.

He sat there for a few moments until Panty said, "That all you got?" and kicked the beehive onto his head. The bees inside instantly swarmed him and attacked, causing him to go into another panic and run around screaming.

While this was happening Panty said to her siblings, "Hey, here's a thought. Let's take this one home and call it a day!"

Stocking giggled and replied, "Yeah we can say he's some kind of geeky bee ghost. I'm down with that."

"Whatever works," Boxer said, "As long as it gets me back to bed I couldn't care less."

"HELP! I CAN'T SEE AND MY FACE HURTS!" the boy screamed running down the hall and crashing into a large body. That was the body of a football player who was holding a type of throne alongside several other football players. On too of the throne posed several cheerleaders and sitting inside said throne was what looked like the head cheerleader. "Oh Briefers, darling," she said in a snobbish voice, "You aren't running around so carelessly with my precious beehive on your head are you?"

The boy Briefers, Brief for short, immediately screamed and bowed down on the ground apologizing. Panty knelt down next to him and said, "Aww, that was a good look for you, why'd you take it off? So hey, what the fuck is that?"

"Ew, is that Barbie wannabe I smell," the girl in the throne said condescendingly, "I have no idea who you are or who you're pretending to be but allow me to share something really important with you. This school belongs to moi."

"You the janitor or something?" Panty said annoyed.

"Yeah, 'cause we meet the principal and honestly, he's hotter," Stocking chimed in.

The girl ignored this and introduced herself, "My name's Barbie, you may also refer to me as Queen Barbie, Her Majesty, or Goddess."

"Yeah, no. Not gonna happen," Boxer said while listening to his music in one ear while still hearing all the crap that came out of Barbie's mouth.

"Hmm?" Barbie looked over to him and gave lustful grin. "Well, well, what do we have here? How about you come join me up here where you belong and away from that filthy trash you're with?"

"Is she fucking hitting on Boxer?!" Stocking said to Panty in astonishment.

"She so is! That shithead whore!" Panty replied.

"Didn't you hear me?" Boxer replied nonchalantly to Barbie, "Not gonna happen, you reek of stuck-up bitch and I happen to hate that. Plus your not much to look at either." His words drew sharp gasps of fear from the entire crowd, excluding his sisters if course.

"Why you-!" Barbie said clenching a fist in anger.

"She works way too hard," Panty said antagonizing the blonde haired cheerleader, "And did she seriously refer to herself as Barbie, like the outdated fetish doll with a zillion lame-ass occupations?"

"She did and I'm allergic to plastic. Let's get outta here before we catch slut-face," Stocking replied.

"Sounds good to me, let's find the gym first, that place always has good spots to hide and sleep," Boxer said as he crushed Barbie's beehive under his foot as he walked by.

"Ain't that the truth!" Panty said not even noticing what happened.

The entire crowd plus Barbie's crew watched in awed silence as the siblings just walked away. "No one calls me a stuck-up bitch and gets away with it! And how dare they walk away while I'm being worshipped!" Barbie said angrily as she began to form evil plans for the Anarchy Siblings.

(P&S Soundtrack "Anarchy")

Classes went normally for the Anarchy trio. And by normal, I mean their brand of the norm. In Free Period, they drove See-Through literally through the classroom wall, astonishing everyone as well as covering Barbie and her expensive purse in a thick layer of dust.

In Science class, Barbie attempted a type of sabotage by replacing a chemical Panty was holding with an extremely toxic one. Fortunately for Panty, and unfortunately for Brief, Panty sneezed causing the chemical to be splashed upon Brief and him to break out in hives and swell up. He lost consciousness as the Anarchys laughed at his misfortune and Barvie crushed a small glass tube in her hand. She then looked over to Boxer who was falling asleep with a half dissected frog on a tray in front of him. Grinning evilly, she moved it to a point where his face would land in frog innards when he collapsed. When he did however, he hit his head on the edge of the tray, sending the frog and it's guts flying onto Barbie. She then proceeded to scream and freak out as the rest of the class laughed at her and Boxer looked on through a narrow crack in his eyes, smirking victoriously.

In Gym, Barbie managed to form a perfect pyramid with her cheerleaders, however it crumbled when she looked and saw Panty in a bikini atop in a giant pile of muscular men in swimsuits as more men started to add on to it. She then proceeded to show off her skills with a baton, which the cheerleaders gave an amazed cheer to. Stocking then picked up two and twirled them like Barbie then, using her skills with her blades proceeded to use some of her swordplay moves, easily outdoing Barbie. The cheerleaders were astonished and annoyed by her skill, but that disappeared quickly, as did most of their clothes, leaving them in just their panties with the males(minus Boxer) leering and taking pictures.

With the Anarchy's popularity growing, Barbie had to watch as Panty showed many of the less attractive girls how to pose. As she did, the girl closest to Barbie knocked into her, sending the cheerleader tumbling into Brief, which knocked him into the trash can for the janitor to take out a moment later. In only a day, the Anarchys had taken the school from Barbie, making it their own and changing the student's loyalties. This angered her to no end. "It's time to put those usurpers in their place once and for all!" she declared.

(Music cut and end)

Later on...

"Listen up, maggots!" The overly muscular teacher said to the class, "You're still practically embryos, so that means if you have sex, you're gonna die!"

"Ain't that the biggest crock of bullshit I've ever heard," Boxer remarked to his sisters.

"Oh come on, you've heard way worse than that," Stocking said while Panty played with a little figurine of herself.

"True, but that one's the biggest one I've heard lately," Boxer corrected.

"Check this shit out, Stocking! Could you just die?! It even moves when you stick a finger up her!" Panty exclaimed referring to the you she held in her fingers.

"You're just into this for the uniform, aren't you?" Stocking asked not looking up from her sweets magazine.

"And you're point? So what if I'm-"

"Hey! What're you three doing?!" Brief interrupted holding a PDA in his hand and freaking out.

"What the fuck, Sphincter?" Panty said, irritated at the interruption.

"Oh hey geek boy, didn't see you there," Stocking remarked.

"So, spill it. What the hell do you want?" Boxer asked.

"You guys gotta do something! All my friends are disappearing! And by friends I mean the people in the halls!" he said showing them a brutal mutilation of toys and stuffed dolls in a locker.

At the site...

The three stood at the locker which held a plethora of Anarchy Siblings type toys and dolls, and destroyed and broken with blood all around and inside the locker.

"What's that?" Stocking asked.

"This is the work of a ghost that's going to kidnap us all and eat our brains!" Brief exclaimed waving his arms and freaking out.

"Chill out, nerd-boy. There's no ghost I've seen that eats brains. The only things I've seen that eat brains are zombies and I seriously doubt zombie ghosts exist," Boxer said, smacking Brief upside his head.

"It's still a bad thing and I'm scared that I'll be next!" Brief yelled still scared shitless.

"Dude, chill your fucking roll alright? I can't understand what your saying!" Panty said.

"You may not believe this but I'm an expert in the occult!" Brief said turning around and showing his backpack to the trio. "Plus I got this proton-pack for my birthday last year and it's awesome!"

"Those things are for real?" the three asked slightly amazed.

Outside...

The meter on the detector kept switching between good and bad as they four walked around the dark football field looking around for anything suspicious.

"Man," Panty said annoyed by the lack of progress, "I hope whoever gave you that thing kept the receipt because it's either broke or part of their plan to make you look like a Comic-con dee-ouche."

"Sorry, guys. It usually works fine- gah!" Brief said before crying out as Panty kicked the machine. This caused it go up in alarm before exploding, giving the group a false sense of accomplishment.

"Well, isn't this a delight! I was afraid I would never see my favorite slut-cankles ever again!" came a familiar voice behind them. The group turned and saw Barbie standing at the top of the bleachers with a small army of cheerleaders and football players.

"Ugh, aren't you supposed to be in the trash?!" Panty exclaimed in annoyance at the unexpected and unwelcome arrival.

"Please, someone like me in the trash? Maybe you but not moi!" Barbie said before looking at Boxer, "It's a shame you didn't join me when you did, Boxer! After all, every queen needs a king. What do you say, will you be my king?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Fuck off, stuck-up asswipes like you are a major turnoff for me," Boxer replied as rude as he could.

"Ha! Take that ya stupid cunt! Booga flick in yo face!" Panty exclaimed wiping her nose.

"Aww, that was almost cute. I'll give you something to flick when you see me in action. And Boxer, I guarantee you'll regret those words!" Barbie declared jumping up and into the pile of cheerleaders who flung her into the air as she transformed into her true form, a queen bee ghost.

"AAAAAAHHH! I'M TERRIFIED BEYOND THE CAPACITY FOR RATIONAL THOUGHT!" Brief screamed before fainting.

"Could this have been any more fucking predictable?" Panty said to her siblings.

"Not really," Boxer replied, transforming his boxers into Clear Shot.

"Nope, she's a queen; she's a bee; she's a queen bee, we get the fucking point!" Stocking said changing her stockings into her katanas.

"I hope you three have something good to turn in to Teacher Barbie because failure means death in my school!" Barbie declared.

"Introducing," Panty declared bringing out Backlace, "Brain-slushing Barbie!"

"This better not take forever, I need a candy bar!" Stocking declared, taking a stance.

"And this bitch is taking up time from my Evening Nap! Let's take her out!" Boxer yelled, readying Clear Shot.

The trio stood with their backs to each other as they were surrounded by the hulking football players. "Attack!" Barbie declared as the men charged at them. The siblings jumped and avoided them as the players all crashed into each other Ina giant pile. Panty kicked a football high above their heads, which in the male's lowered intelligence state, caused them to chase after it as Stocking smacked it back to Panty. The two of them went back and forth with the ball, keeping the players occupied and tiring them out.

"Well they certainly have experience playing with balls..." Barbie remarked, "Wait a minute! Where's-?!" Her words were cut off as she heard a sound come from beneath her. She barely managed to dodge a blast from Clear Shot as it came by her.

"Shit! I missed!" Boxer said firing a few more shots at Barbie. Now that she knew where she is, she continued to evade the blasts, eventually flying out of his range. "Dammit! Panty, Stocking! She's too far away now, I can't hit her!"

"Fuck! That stupid cunt!" Panty said kicking the ball away and landing in Brief's arms since he just woke up. The football players then dog-piled upon the young nerd.

"Just who are these helmeted men?" Stocking asked the helmets turned into minion bee ghosts and flee away. Panty then blasted them, as the three realized Barbie was hypnotizing kidnapped students into her own little army.

"It's extermination time, bee-itches!" Panty yelled as she blasted a few more helmets and bees.

"Panty, I'm gonna need you to stop making bee puns," Stocking said slashing the bees off the heads of the cheerleaders while Boxer blew up anymore fleeing bees.

"Grrrr... It's about to get all friggin Barbie up in here!" the ghost declared transforming her legs into a giant beehive that fired dozens of minion bees at the field. "Get your asses out there and give them poison!"

"Did she just seriously shoot bee butts at us?!" Boxer yelled as he ran towards the oncoming onslaught of bee missiles.

The trio jumped onto the arms of the football players, who launched them up into the air as Stocking spun her swords in circles, protecting her and her siblings from harm. She then flipped around as Boxer and Panty launched themselves off of her feet together. With Barbie still out of range though, Boxer grabbed his sister's wrist and three her high up at the ghost. With Panty now in Barbie's face, she pointed Backlace at her and yelled, "Bee girls can do anything, can't they Barbie?! Effects and accessories sold separately! Repent, mother fucker!" before firing multiple rounds into her mouth.

"But I'm vintage!" Barbie cried before exploding and dying. The church bells rang out in the Anarchy's victory, reaching even as far the school.

"Ugh, that's it? Cheap bastard!" Panty said counting the eight Heaven Coins they earned from killing Barbie.

"HolyshityouguysarerealghosthuntersI'msoexcitedI'm itching!" Brief screamed with a fully red face.

"Too much info geek-boy," Boxer said.

Panty merely looked past him at the group of football players and declared, "Hello smorgasmborg! Whose face should I play rocking chair with first?!"

"Oh fine, I guess you've earned it..." Stocking said as Panty ran to the pile of men in front of her. Stocking sighed saying, "I need some sugar..."

" I need a nap," Boxer yawned, heading for the bleachers.

Later...

Boxer got comfortable underneath the bleachers covered in a blanket and resting his head on one of his many fluffy pillows. He could clearly hear Panty's moans of pleasure nearby but ignored it in favor of his precious sleep. All was well, Stocking was eating a sundae, the ghost was vanquished and he was finally getting his long deserved nap.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put your finger back!" he heard Panty declare. He shook his head as he drifted off into sleep, happy to finally end the day.

End.

**Closing notes: I'm going to say it now, I'm skipping Sex and the Daten City. And for two reasons: 1. That episode wasn't very plot relative and didn't have any ghosts in it; and 2. I didn't really like it all that much. That being said, next time is Catfight Club and that's when some real stuff gets different! Do I have a surprise planned for you all. Until then, review and favorite!**


End file.
